Departed
by Reavus
Summary: Prequel to Ameliorated. Sundered from their home, Beast Boy and Jinx depart on a road trip across the US. Follow the chromatically differed duo in this continuation of their undeniably epic adventure of grand proportions where they cement their bond and learn more about each other.
1. Departure

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

_Directly after the events of Disregarded..._

"Our city's heroes setting a bad example?" Jinx was far too busy reading the cover of the latest edition Jump City Gossip magazine to be holding on to her boyfriend's arm. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The cover had a picture of a smiling Beast Boy and Jinx walking down some nondescript urban street, her arms were coiled around her beaus right arm.

After departing from Titan Tower in the form of a gargantuan pterosaur with Jinx on his back, Beast Boy had landed in a secluded area and the couple began walking to the Beast's den whilst disguised in their civilian clothes and holo rings. They almost looked just like every other young couple in love, the only thing setting them apart was that they were both extremely fine specimens of their respective sexes.

At some point she'd spotted the magazine on a stand and picked it up out of sheer annoyance. "I mean, just because I'm me, you're setting a bad example? It hasn't even been a day yet! They're vultures!"

He would've found her antics amusing if he was paying attention to them, however, he was too engrossed with his own thoughts to do so. "Right, Logan?" She finally turned to look at her favorite young man of the day, or of all time for that matter. Seeing the distracted look on his face as they walked along the sidewalk, she leaned over and lightly pecked him on his cheek to snap him out of it.

It worked, though instead of returning her gaze, he kept his eyes locked forward. "Yeah, Jinx?"

Decidedly dropping the slanderous magazine both in a trashcan and in topic, she attempted to find out what was wrong. "Are you okay?"

With a smile of gratitude, he finally turned his sights to his beautiful girlfriend. He was glad that he'd programmed her holo ring to keep her eyes pink - they were so beautiful. "I'm fine... This is just going to be different."

Leaving the Titan's was a big, albeit sad step for the green teen. Those days in his life were now over. But now he felt liberated. He wouldn't have to deal with being emotionally and physically abused almost every day and he'd have the entirety of his life to share with his lover; someone he knew would never hurt him.

She arched her brow. "Different in a good kind of way?"

He answered after leaning over and lovingly kissing her. "The best kind of way."

* * *

Jinx was pleased. She finally had an opportunity to check out her new appearance. Sure she'd had brief glances of her own reflection in passing by shop windows but now that she had a real mirror to use, she couldn't be happier. Her brunette hair that she'd kept down suited her white complexion perfectly and her radiant pink eyes gave her a unique aura of cuteness that she knew her boyfriend must enjoy revelling in.

Beast Boy grinned as he saw that Jinx was clearly pleased with his handiwork. "Are you done checking yourself out in my bike's mirror, beautiful?" He greatly admired the view of Jinx bending over to assess her appearance in one of his bike's mirrors but time was of the essence.

Leaning back up and turning to face him, she spoke with smirk etched onto her face. "Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy the view."

With little hesitance, he reinforced her statement. "I loved it. Now put this on and let's get rolling." He handed her the amethyst colored helmet that she'd used before and then saddled up on the Beast with his own helmet on.

Not yet putting her helmet on, she questioned him the only way she knew how. "You haven't told me where we're going."

He turned to face her, his visor was still up. "The Doom Patrol headquarters in Midway City, Michigan. But first we're stopping by the bank."

Not looking forward to the long journey, she started complaining. "Michigan? But we're in California and that's on the other side of-"

He cut her off with a surprising level of authority. "We'll make it."

She had found his dominance to be somewhat pleasing in all actuality. Huffing in false annoyance, she complied with her boyfriends original request and put her helmet on before mounting the motorcycle with him.

* * *

Walking out of the Bank of Pérez and into the open air of Jump City once again, Beast Boy met up with Jinx at his bike since she'd been tasked with making sure it wasn't stolen. She didn't really mind, it wasn't a long wait and it was quite nice out. "What did you get?"

Resisting the urge to laugh at her, he answered with a childlike grin. "It's a bank, Jinx."

She placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows to indicate her annoyance. They both knew it was also Jump City's most secure location for safe deposit boxes. Conceding to her villainous look, he told her as much as she was supposed to know. "A lot of saved up money and if I told you about the other thing; it would ruin the surprise. But if you must know... It's the last thing that I have of my parents besides pictures."

Not giving her a chance to ask further questions, he changed the subject as he got back on his menacing vehicle and started it up with a few loud revs. "Let's go, it's a 4 hour ride to Reno."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story (a series of connected one shot-esque scenes containing fluff and more to the max) is a bridge between the events of Disregarded and my planned story; Ameliorated. Ameliorated will be the full blown *true* sequel to Disregarded, however, this story will contain important plot information.


	2. Hands On

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

Using his enhanced hearing, Beast Boy was slyly eavesdropping on Jinx's conversation with the average looking hotel resort clerk as he was picking out a travel guide in the lobby. "A single room is $62.19 for the night."

_'62 bucks? I hope Logan doesn't mind.'_ She was after all paying with his money since she didn't have a dime to her own name. The resort they ended up going to stuck out like a sore thumb in the Reno night sky. It was dark and Beast Boy didn't feel like searching for a cheap hotel.

She handed the necessary money over to the clerk who started counting it out and proceeded to give her 81 cents of change. "Name?" The clerk suddenly asked.

This caught her off guard. "My name?" He nodded. _'Using Jinx is out of the question... I've always liked Nicole.'_ With that thought complete, she answered. "Nicole."

Clearly bored of his lowly desk job, the clerk returned his gaze to his computer screen and started typing in her name. Apparently just a first name wasn't enough. "Last name?"

Thinking quickly on her feet, she phrased her answer in the form of a question. "Umm... Logan?"

The clerk either didn't notice or didn't care for her hesitance as he promptly entered in the name and turned around to grab a key off a rack that he proceeded to hand to her. "Room 28, down the hall and up one flight of stairs."

* * *

Beast Boy was strangely silent on the way to their room. He only spoke when their door closed. "Nicole Logan, huh?"

She hadn't realized that he'd overheard her. "W-w-what?" She tried to play it off even as a blush stained her cheeks red.

Seeing that she'd already tossed her backpack into a corner of their fairly sized room, he slid his off and threw it to join hers. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I like it." Like wasn't a strong enough word. He loved the fact that she had used his last name as her own.

Feeling emboldened at hearing his words of approval, she jumped forward to pull him into a tight hug that he happily returned. Pulling away, they both took the time to fully take in the sight of their room. It had a fairly standard design due to its plain Jane white paint job but you couldn't deny that it looked at least somewhat luxurious.

The king sized bed looked fit for... Well, it looked fit for a king. The comforter was verging on overkill in terms of raw size and it had an intricate dark design along its white sheet that fit quite well with the rest of the room that seemed to have dark oak themed fittings wherever possible.

They had a single window, however, its vanilla blinds were shut so they didn't see what sort of view they had over Reno. There was a modest 38 inch flat screen TV a few feet away from the foot of the bed that neither of them were particularly interested in, but the en suite bathroom complete with a shower caught Jinx's eye so she made haste to occupy it after picking up her backpack and tossing Beast Boy her holo ring. All in all, the room was extremely homely, homely enough for Beast Boy to take off his own holo ring as well.

Hearing the shower running, Beast Boy also turned to the quaint desk that was setup in the corner and started looking at the US travel guide that he purchased. For the 20 minutes that Jinx was in the shower, he still couldn't make sense of the maps inside of the guide no matter how hard he tried. _'All I want to do is plan a journey to Midway City! Why is this so hard?'_

* * *

Jinx's alluring scent pulled him away from his hopeless venture as the bathroom door clicked open and shortly after, he heard a blow dryer running. He figured that since the door was open, she must've been at least somewhat decent, however, that turned out to be as far from the truth as possible. His thoughts raced as he examined her nude athletic physique from behind, his presence was still undetected as he wasn't directly behind her so she couldn't see him in the mirror she was using. _'Why would she open the door? Did she want me to find her like this? Why would she want me to find her like this?'_

His eyes started at her slightly wet yet vibrantly pink shoulder length hair before lowering down to his brand on her neck that upon seeing, made him feel giddy inside. He loved her well defined shoulder blades; the way they flexed as she maneuvered her hands in order to effectively blow dry her hair was intoxicating and a great indicator that she was physically fit which appealed mostly to his animalistic side.

Lowering his eyes further, he traced the curve of her pale back. The fact that she had such a strong curve was a telltale sign of her femininity, no doubt it was enhanced by the brazen posture she always wore. Eventually his eyes landed on her barren ass that he had examined quite a few times before but never in such a nude state. It was shapely despite being adorably petite, he could ask for nothing more in a potential mate.

His racing thoughts came to an end as he concluded that Jinx was teasing him. _'Well, two can play at that game.'_ He quickly set his feet into action. Approaching his feline eyed love, he snaked his arms around her body and intimately rested one hand on her well toned stomach. His other hand rested slightly below the first, just over her absolutely barren mons pubis region - he did this to tease her in return.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he spoke as he examined her facial expression in the mirror. "Hey beautiful."

She had set the blow dryer down as she felt her boyfriend wrap his arms around her. The intensity of the erotic feeling she received as he did so had forced her to shut her eyes in pleasure. Only now opening her eyes, she smiled and started returning his gaze in the mirror. "I didn't think you'd be so hands on..." She admitted before hinting that she wouldn't mind more. "You can be a little more hands on if you want, I am yours after all."

Pleased with the five extra words she had added on to her last statement, he took her silent suggestion for what it was worth and slid the hand that he'd rested on her stomach slightly upwards before making sure she was okay with it. "Are you sure?"

She was biting her lip anticipation. "Please."

Sliding his hand up further, he start gently massaging one of her breasts. The act itself made her moan lightly which convinced the changeling that she was enjoying it. She subconsciously bent her knees which ever so gently made her rub her rear against Beast Boy's clothed groin. Feeling that they were probably going too far now, he suddenly pulled away despite the fact that he loved the sensation of cupping one of her perfectly sized assets. The pout on her face afterwards was so adorable.

* * *

After their little hands on rendezvous in the bathroom, Jinx had planned their route to Midway City for them which she'd teased Beast Boy relentlessly about for not being able to do himself. Not long after, they settled on cuddling in bed together, clad in only their unmentionables, before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I changed the first chapter's author's note so that future viewers don't get confused. I like my new disclaimer.


	3. Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

Halfway to Idaho Falls (which happened to be 9 hours away from Reno), Beast Boy and Jinx decided to take a long break at a rest stop. The emerald eyed teen really wanted to get to Idaho Falls in good time so that they could visit Yellowstone the next day but even he was feeling a little sore from riding for so long. Whilst she found his high level of enthusiasm to be an indicator that he wasn't slowed down by recent events, it was somewhat tiring... Riding on a motorcycle for hours on end really took it out of you.

Digging around through his backpack, the changeling found the X communicator that Starfire had given them. He had forgotten all about it. Waving it about like a madman, he ran up to Jinx. "Hey Jinx, look at what I have!"

* * *

Quickly establishing that they were wearing holo rings when Starfire asked who they were, Beast Boy started recounting their last unfortunate experience with the remnants of their ex team. The Tamaranean princess's eyes were glowing an intense green (as they normally did when she was furious) which was amusing for Jinx to see because throughout the entire conversation, it appeared as though she was stuck between a precarious balance of wanting to go and annihilate the rest of the Titans herself and staying on the other line of the communicator to comfort her friend.

What was even weirder to see was Red X in the background, facing the opposite direction and typing away on a computer whilst sitting on a collapsible metal chair, it appeared as though he held no interest in the conversation taking place. Red X's side of the room was extremely dark so you couldn't make out the contents of any of his 6 monitors thanks to the awkward lighting but you could still see that he was wearing most of his Red X suit. The key word being: most. His helmet was nestled on the desk next to him. The back of his head was clearly riddled with average length brown hair and you could just make out his white ears protruding from the side of his head.

After assuring Starfire that they were both okay and really happy together right now, Jinx brought up the topic of her relationship with Red X in the hopes that she would get some prime teasing material. "So Star, how many dates have you been on with Dimitri over there?"

Starfire suddenly looked downcast. "Unfortunately, boyfriend Dimitri and I have been unable to do any of the dating thus far."

Neither Beast Boy nor Jinx found it shocking that she was calling the thief "boyfriend" already, it was more disturbing to hear that Starfire hadn't been able to drag him off on a single date yet. "Not even one date? Why not?"

"Believe me friends, it is not for lack of trying..." They could tell that Starfire had really wanted to tell them why but she wasn't allowed to.

Upon hearing his saddened girlfriend, Red X had finally decided to do something that immediately drew everyone's attention. He reached over and picked up his signature skull helmet before proceeding to put it on and walk over to Starfire so that he could be in the communicator's focus with her. "Hey kids, I trust you're using protection?" His helmets built in voice synthesizer effectively disguised his true voice.

Beast Boy quickly masked his embarrassment with a fit of false coughing whilst Jinx just blushed and subtly hid herself behind her green love machine. Red X's laugh was creepy as hell thanks to his helmet.

Starfire, who looked perplexed throughout the whole occurrence, found that now was a good time to ask about what exactly was going on. "I sense that this 'protection' is a euphemism for something embarrassing, yes?"

Red X reached over and affectionately caressed the side of her face. "I'll tell you later, sweet cheeks." Judging from his reaction to her question, it was evident that he's already had his fair share of explaining human ways to her. Robin would've just sighed at the task ahead of him - it appeared that Red X had a lot more patience than the boy blunder did and that is why Beast Boy then and there officially approved of Red X.

Seeing that their touching moment was over, Jinx piped up. "So why can't you and Star do anything together?"

"You guys remember Kid Kwiz?" Asked the renowned thief in black.

Wondering where he was going with this, Beast Boy answered. "Yeah?"

"He offered me some xenothium in return for a few 'borrowed' items from S.T.A.R. Labs and Wayne Enterprises."

Realization dawned upon Jinx, as was evidenced by her lips mouthing a silent "oh". Beast Boy on the other hand still had no idea what Red X being hired by Kid Kwiz had to do with anything. Red X mocked his look of confusion. "You look a little confused there, blondie."

Devoid of full comprehension, the boy in question responded. "Yeah - what exactly does you being hired by some Riddler wannabe have to do with anything?"

Red X turned his head slightly, you could tell that he was addressing Jinx now. "And you sleep with him?"

Jinx sighed before explaining what Red X had meant. "Beast Boy... Red X was the thief that was stealing the parts for Kid Kwiz's machine that was supposed to be able to control someones body."

Up to speed, Beast Boy advanced the conversation. "Oh! So?"

Red X continued explaining what happened. "I found out nearly too late that the little ginger brat didn't plan on fulfilling his end of the bargain." He neglected to mention his true reason which was that he also found out Kid Kwiz's plan to kill the Teen Titans.

Crossing his arms as if to indicate what happened next was no problem at all, he finished explaining his side of the story. "Let's just say that all of the things I 'borrowed' were destroyed and the kids butt is probably still very sore right now. He must've ran off to god knows who and told everyone that I work with the Titans because I've had to 'persuade' a few bounty hunters to lay off. My rep in the criminal underworld is dust."

Starfire opted to finish the rest for him. "Boyfriend Dimitri offered me what you humans call an 'ultimatum' - go with him into hiding or stay with... Robin. I did not wish to stay with Robin."

* * *

Stars littered the sky and the full moon was at its peak when Beast Boy and Jinx had finally collapsed onto their hotel bed in Idaho Falls. Jinx didn't particularly find herself enjoying the fact that Beast Boy had bypassed 4 other suitable towns just so that they could be within reasonable distance of the Yellowstone National Park for tomorrow but she found that she couldn't stay annoyed at her love for long whilst wrapped up safely in his arms.

Little did she know that Beast Boy had a lot more planned than just tiring her out tomorrow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter was purely business. The next one is totes emosh.


	4. Falling

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

"I swear I'll castrate you if you even think about dropping me in there." Jinx couldn't get out of his arms no matter how hard she tried. Years of risking far more than just losing his testicles thanks to Raven's many threats allowed him to easily shrug off the pink haired girls threat even if she did sound very serious about going through with it.

Beast Boy couldn't stop laughing out loudly the entire time. He had bought them both swimwear for just this moment and whilst the sight of his girlfriend in a violet bikini was something to stare in awe at despite the fact that her holo ring masked her true beauty, he found the urge to dump her into a pool of lukewarm water was much more overwhelming than his urge to admire her body.

They were only a few more seconds away from the edge. "In the name of science: it's time to see if these rings really are water proof!" He excitedly announced.

Seeing that she was on the precipice overlooking the pool of water below her, she made one last ditch attempt at dissuading him from throwing her in. "Please! I'll do anything!"

It seemed to have worked. The green teen froze in his place and adopted a serious demeanor. "Anything?" He whispered.

"Anything." She responded in sultry voice.

"Would you even..." His shy voice trailed off at the end.

She assumed that he was too embarrassed to finish the rest of his request. "Of course I would, big guy."

He managed to stifle his laugh so that it only came out as a light chuckle. "Great!"

"What's so funn-" Her sentence was interrupted by her own girlish scream as Beast Boy released his hold on her and she plummeted to the water below.

Beast Boy howled like a hyena the entire time. Seeing that she had recovered from the short fall, he called out to her. "Hey Nicole!" He was always sure to use her undercover name when they were out in public. "How does the water taste down there?" They both knew that "down there" was a relative term. 15 feet isn't much of a drop.

Jinx's eyes glowed pink and the stone precipice that Beast Boy was standing on dislocated itself just enough to make the unlucky boy lose his balance and with a yelp, he fell into the water right next to her. She quickly pounced on him.

* * *

_All young Garfield could remember after the fall was death. The crushing depths of the water blocked his airways and prevented him from breathing. Instinct alone saved him as he miraculously changed into a green carp. An indiscernible amount of time passed before the boy finally made it to the shore. His father was nowhere to be seen. Not even 20 feet away, his mother laid still and unmoving._

* * *

After their little venture into the Firehole River at the Yellowstone National Park, the disguised couple made their back to dry off and change. Jinx declared that they wouldn't be able to linger much longer or else they'd risk tiring themselves out by the time they reached Billings in Montana and strangely enough, Beast Boy signaled his approval of her idea with a simple nod as he took her hand and led them back to his motorcycle. _'I thought that he really wanted to check out Yellowstone... Why isn't he arguing?'_

She decided to give him some thinking time during the ride that they were about to embark on before she questioned him about his behavior. _'He wasn't talkative at all when we were messing about in the water either but that might've been my fault - he was submerged for most of the experience.'_

* * *

Finally arriving at Billings a few hours later, Beast Boy only talked to the clerk in the moderately priced hotel in order to rent out a room for the night. He made no attempt at initiating conversation with Jinx.

They were now safely in their room. Jinx found herself hesitant to bring up what she had originally intended to, for some reason holding on to her boyfriends arm wasn't as comforting as it was earlier in the day. _'No one else makes me nervous like he does. Why can't I just ask him a simple question?'_

After a few more seconds of silently building her courage as they just stood there together not really doing anything in the room, she spoke in a shy voice. "Logan, what's wrong?"

* * *

_"Mark, what's wrong?" Called out a distinctly feminine figure.  
_

_The storm didn't waver as rain poured relentlessly from the obsidian colored clouds. Lightning could be seen striking the landscape in the distance with the subsequent thunder assaulting their ears a few seconds after each occurrence._

_She quickly received a panicked response. "I think we just hit a reef - the rudder's gone!"_

* * *

Quickly and extremely unexpectedly, Beast Boy recoiled by forcing his arm out of Jinx's grasp, after which he roughly pushed her away so that a few feet now stood between them.

Her heart had immediately sunk as it felt like a bullet had pierced it and left a gaping hole. She brought her arms up to hug herself as tears started welling in her eyes at his apparent rejection of her. Now she knew why she was so hesitant.

Upon seeing the object of his affections looking so vulnerable, he knew that he'd messed up big time. He made to walk to her as he held his hands out in preparation to pull her into a hug but upon seeing his movement, she hastily took a step back which in turn made him halt in his own tracks. "Jinx, please, I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry, please don't cry."

His only response was a sudden unrestrained sob from Jinx right before she closed her eyes in order to hold her tears back. Seeing that her eyes were closed, he moved in to embrace her stiff form. Seeing that she wasn't relaxing or calming down, he started whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "I'm so sorry, please believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

Nearly letting out another guttural sob, she spoke. "Y-you s-still love m-me?"

He reached one hand up to gently push her head against his chest and to ensure that it stayed there. "Of course I do. I'm sorry, Jinx. I really am. I wasn't thinking. Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He planted a kiss upon her forehead to reaffirm what he'd said.

Upon hearing his own confirmation of his feelings for her, she quickly forgot any qualms she might've had and melted into his embrace. Once again, she subconsciously began rubbing her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry too." She said with a light sniffle.

_'What on Earth is she sorry about?'_ He voiced his thought in the form of a sincere statement. "But you have nothing to be sorry for."

Her voice was finally at a more calm level. "I overreacted."

It would've been hard to deny that she'd overreacted but it was his fault anyway. "Jinx! It's not your fault, you just reacted the only way you could. It's my fault and I'm so sorry."

Happy to hear him desperately trying to fix things, a small smile crept onto her face. "I'll forgive you if you tell me why you did that?"

"If that's what it takes then... Okay. You... You asked me what was wrong."

She prompted him for a full answer. "And?"

"That was one of the last things that my mom said to my dad before they died."

"Oh..." She knew full well that they had so far avoided discussing their pasts in detail but maybe now that was about to change. "How did they... You know?"

He gulped as he prepared himself to tell the person that he loved above all others exactly what had happened when he was but a little boy. The only other person whom he'd told directly was his adoptive mother in the Doom Patrol. "We were on a river in Upper Lamumba, Africa..."

* * *

_The small yacht jumped as the rain battered its tinted windows and the thunder echoed from all around. Little Garfield could hear his parents up above deck thanks to his unnaturally heightened senses, namely his hearing._

_"Mark, what's wrong?" His mother, Marie, called out._

___"I think we just hit a reef - the rudder's gone!"_ His father, Mark, sounded panicked.  


_The conversation died momentarily as the boat shook with greater force than before and subsequently the green boy was shook back and forth as he gripped onto a pole that connected the ceiling to the ground. If he wasn't scared out of his mind already, he sure was now.  
_

_"The rapids are too strong! I can't do anything without the rudder!" His father shouted._

_"Mark! What's that sound?"_

_It was the roaring sound of an enormous waterfall._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Listening to Rammstein whilst writing this is fun. I just noticed that I've yet to describe the appearance of the holo rings! They look just like plain silver bands.


	5. Hangover

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

"I had no idea that hangovers were this bad." Despite having a slight scowl etched upon her face, Jinx looked so prepossessing to Beast Boy. It was the morning after and they were sitting together on one side of their queen sized hotel bed. She had quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room as Beast Boy had closed the cheap rug-like curtains for her.

The curtains weren't the only things that were cheap in the room. Distasteful brown wallpaper lined the entirety of the walls and there were two small nightstands on either side of the bed, a vanilla colored wooden desk was placed in one corner of the room with an unmatching brown oak chair to go along with it. A clean enough looking on-suite bathroom with a shower happened to be placed right next to the rooms entrance.

He was fairly certain that she was profusely over exaggerating... Either that or one of her drinks were spiked. It was probably a mixture of both. _'I knew that shady guy hitting on her at the nightclub was... Shady. It's a good thing that I broke his hand when he put it on her.'_ They were quickly escorted off the premises after the incident. It was good timing too since Jinx could hardly stand on her own anymore. Beast Boy had to act as the impromptu designated driver, so to speak.

He never thought to use his keen nose to check on the drinks but there were already so many confusing scents in the air, he'd never have a chance at finding anything besides Jinx. "Jinx, you hardly had anything to drink last night."

"Stop being such an ultracrepidarian. You're lucky that you can't even get tipsy." They had also discovered last night that for some reason alcohol had no effect on the emerald eyed boy.

A blank look spread across his face. "Ultra-what?"

She rubbed her forehead for whatever comfort it might provide. "Ultracrepidarian. It means that you're someone who offers advice on things that you know nothing about."

_'Anyone else would've just called me an idiot and told me to get a dictionary...'_ Despite being shown up, Beast Boy smiled. "You were the one who said that bouncers wouldn't hassle a pretty girl for ID and that they wouldn't notice a green flea if you were to smuggle one in with you."

Jinx found that he had a point. It was all her idea. "I thought you could use some cheering up..."

He greatly appreciated the fact that Jinx had gone out of her way to make him feel better. "And I appreciate it a lot, thank you." He also appreciated the moment when she started grinding against him as they danced. He appreciated a lot of the things that she did.

Her headache throbbed strongly once more. "I could really use some aspirin." She decided to move her hand from her forehead to Beast Boy's brand on her neck because she had found in the past that it had provided some comfort. She was pleased when her theory was validated and it stopped her headache from throbbing as much as it did.

A thought came to mind that made the changeling grin. "My mega-super tongue healing abilities might be of assistance, milady." He was clearly referencing their previous encounter back at Titans Tower where they discovered that his tongue stimulated greatly the healing process of wounds that it came into contact with.

She found the strength to smirk at his joke. "Even if it worked like that, I wouldn't let you lick my head." Despite how strange the idea sounded, if he kept on insisting - she would try it and not just because it might soothe her headache.

"Come on, don't you want Tongue Man to save the day?" He argued.

"When I think of calling you Tongue Man, I definitely don't relate it to your healing ability." She said in a playful tone.

He took up an inquisitive look. "What do you relate it to then?"

She meant for the joke to be a suggestive one liner - not a topic for conversation. "Uh... You know. This and that." She desperately tried for a way out without digging herself into a bigger hole. "Can we talk about this later when I don't have a headache?"

Contrary to what most people might believe - the shape shifter knew when enough was enough. "Hold still." With that said, he reached for her head.

"Logan, you're not seriously going to-"

Interrupting her, he pulled her in towards him. "You're in pain so yes, I am. Hold still." He proceeded to awkwardly glide his tongue along her forehead not just once or twice, but a grand total of three times for good measure before he pulled back and looking at her facial expression to get a read on how she was feeling. Her face wasn't contorted into a permanent semi-scowl anymore and her posture seemed to be straighter than before. "Better?"

She dropped her hand from his brand and answered with an appreciative smile. "Much better. Thank you."

"Good, because you didn't taste anything like chicken." He joked. She wasn't miraculously better tasting than tofu but if he were to be forced into a life or death situation on the matter - he'd definitely pick Jinx over tofu any day.

This intrigued her. "How do you know what chicken tastes like?"

"For the same reason that I eat meat flavored, shaped and colored products. Do you remember why I'm a vegetarian?"

Of course she did. "Because you can change into every animal which makes it cannibalism in your view."

"Right. Well, I couldn't always change into animals, now could I?" He didn't feel like lingering too long on the thought of his transformation from a normal boy to a green boy with fantastical powers. It was a very painful experience.

She recalled the talk they had two days ago about Beast Boy's parents. He had gone on to talk about his time spent with his parents as well. "Oh! Of course." She couldn't say much else on the subject.

He found it best to change the subject quickly. "Well, at least now you don't have to take a cold shower."

Jinx started feeling a little nervous as an idea popped in her head but she was determined to run it through with him before she backed out. She reached over and locked hands with him for comfort. "You know... We could both use a shower."

Typically, he didn't catch on. "Ladies first, I insist."

She resisted the urge to sigh. "I was trying to say that maybe we could save time and money if we showered... Together."

He didn't completely understand her line of reasoning. "Save time? We have plenty of time. The hotel pays for the water, not us."

Truth be told, the cat eyed girl found his ignorance a little amusing if not slightly annoying since he seemed to be abundant with it. "Why are you so ignorant?"

"I'm not ignorant!" He lamely retorted.

The cat eyed girl decided to be more forthcoming. "Then why can't you see that I want us to shower together?"

She could see his Adam's apple move as he quietly gulped. "Uh... We could do that. But only if you promise that nothing else will happen?"

It was a fair request, it also happened to be one that she easily complied with since she didn't intend on doing anything else in the first place. She just wanted to be a little more intimate with her boyfriend. "Of course."

No further words were shared as the two highly interested lovers jumped up posthaste to grab their respective backpacks, after which they made for the bathroom.

* * *

Of course things didn't go exactly as planned. Jinx may have "accidentally" rubbed her hand against a certain appendage of her beaus anatomy a number of times and that physical interaction may have encouraged said appendage to rise. After that point it was kind of hard to ignore as it rubbed against her pale thighs throughout the entire process but they both managed to not do anything about it.

She comforted herself in the knowledge that she was going to be the only person who would ever experience that aspect of Beast Boy's masculinity, even if it would take a while to fully experience it due to the complications of going all the way with him. She could wait.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Going on a hiatus for a fortnight since I'm approaching the end of college and I have a lot of work to get done, plus this will give me more time to plan Ameliorated.


	6. Encounters

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

Starfire wasn't looking very happy. Jinx and Beast Boy could see that she was in a different location to last name but one thing remained the same - Red X's face was obscured as he typed away on yet another computer in the background. "What's wrong, Star?" Inquired the green teen as he tried not to drop their X communicator.

"It's most pleasing to see you doing well, friends. I'm afraid that I have some news of the bad." She glumly said, her eyes remained on the ground and not on her friends faces.

Jinx cut off Beast Boy before he could even utter a single syllable of what ever he was about to say. "Are you okay? What's the bad news?" Her tone was filled with worry.

Bringing her eyes up to meet the concerned faces of her chromatically differed friends, she answered their joint questions. "Both boyfriend Dimitri and I are the O and the K for now but we unfortunately encountered a contingent of Slade bots a few hours ago. We managed to destroy them and flee from our old hideout."

Beast Boy wasn't a happy camper. "Slade's after you guys? But I thought he was dead?"

"It appears to not be so, friend Beast Boy."

"Do you or Red X actually have any proof that Slade is involved? Anyone could've been controlling those robots." Jinx said.

Silence consumed everyone - even Red X had stopped typing away on his keyboard. You could tell that he hadn't thought of that but nonetheless, he resumed typing a few seconds later as a new window opened up on his monitor.

Starfire couldn't decide whether or not to be pleased. On one hand, Slade is a ruthless opponent but on the other, an unknown enemy is very dangerous as well. "That is a most plausible theory. Perhaps one of Slade's accomplices might've been involved."

* * *

They had literally just finished pulling up to yet another cheap overnight hotel but this time it was in Jamestown, North Dakota and they had gotten off the Beast when someone came up to them with an interesting proposal... And a hand gun. "Wallets and jewellery. No funny business."

Even though the sun was down by now, Beast Boy could see clearly that the man was wearing an unsurprising mix of dark colored clothing. Black jeans, black hoodie and one of those cliché black balaclavas that showed only the mans bland olive colored eyes and his mouth. It was all quite banal to the shape shifter, really. He noted with disdain that the would be mugger wasn't nervous at all. _'He's done this before...'_ He figured.

Beast Boy turned to look at his lover and saw the bemused look on her face. Keeping in mind that they were trying to stay incognito, he spoke. "Nicole, you heard the nice man."

She smirked. "Of course I did." And in the span of a second, the young heroine brought up one of her slender hands and snapped her fingers which caused the muggers clearly low caliber hand gun to briefly sparkle with a pink energy of some sort. Of course the man didn't hesitate to aim his gun at Jinx and fire it at this point. It seems the gun didn't hesitate either because it promptly blew up in his hand, sending the man stumbling backwards in pain as he released the now defunct gun with a yelp and clutched his injured hand protectively with his other hand.

* * *

Once more, the duo clad in only their sleepwear collapsed on a reasonably sized bed in a reasonably sized room of a reasonably decent hotel. Jinx wasn't tired per say, but she was definitely drained from being on the road for close enough to a week.. Some times a girl just needs to take a long, long cat nap... With her boyfriend. Speaking of her boyfriend, she cuddled up with him before complaining. "I know we're almost there but why didn't we just take a plane or use one of your animal forms to get to Midway City? This little trip is tiring."

He happily wrapped an arm around his feline eyed beau and pulled her in towards him. "I could use a pterosaur like I did when I took you around Jump City but for long distance, it's no good, plus it's kinda easy to see a massive green pterosaur in the air, it wouldn't be very discrete. If I was alone then there would be many small avian forms that I could use but I have you with me. Have you ever been on a plane before?"

Truth be told, she hadn't ever been on an airplane of any description but that didn't stop her from admiring how knowledgeable Beast Boy was about his animal forms. He may be ignorant sometimes but he was no idiot. "No, why?"

It was pleasing to know that for once he held more knowledge about something than someone else. "Jinx, if you don't even have a real name then you probably don't have a passport which means that you can't get on a plane anyway. Besides, if we did get on a plane then it'd be easy for people..." He coughed suggestively. "... To track us."

There was a brief silence as the conversation died down. Something suddenly stirred Beast Boy and he decided to confront it. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She played the innocent card.

"That!" He stated, not yet specifying exactly what she was doing.

She maintained her act. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jinx..."

Her soft giggle permeated the room as she proceeded to gently rub her near bare rear end against her green lovers groin once more. She decided to come out with the truth. "Because I like knowing that I can have that effect on you."

And quite an effect she had. "You like making me hard?" He played along.

"Mmmhm..." She had no words that could truly state just how correct his informed assumption was.

He brought the hand hooked around her stomach up to her neck and affectionately stroked his brand on her, sending shivers down her spine and filling her gut with a welcome burning sensation. "Good. You're the only one who will ever have that effect on me."

Jinx, no doubt, would've purred like a happy puss if she were capable of doing just that.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Back early because I'm addicted to this and college work is going swell enough for now! I changed this story's summary to state that this is a prequel to Ameliorated rather than a sequel to Disregarded. I always felt that stating this to be a sequel was slightly misleading and warranted neologizing to disambiguate the contents of the story.


	7. Amorosity

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not hold any rights to any Time Warner franchises or to those of its subsidiaries.

* * *

She had been living off of Beast Boy for nearly a week now and she was sick of it. She wasn't sick of being dependent on him, in fact, she rather loved being looked after by him. She was sick of not wanting to actually be independent from him. _'All I want to do is return the favor...'_ Jinx thought. _'There's only one thing that I can think to do but apparently neither of us are ready. Hmph.'_ If it were up to her, she'd have willingly given him her virginity already but that was out of the question for now thanks to his bestial nature. _'But what exactly qualifies as sex?'_

Beast Boy and Jinx were walking together through a park in Duluth, Minnesota alongside the coast. Jinx had resumed her standard place at Beast Boy's side by once again wrapping both of her arms around his right one. His voice snapped her out of her rather inappropriate thoughts. "So uh... We should be at Midway City by the end of tomorrow."

"So what?" She didn't see where he was going with this.

"There's probably a few things you should know."

She quickly recalled what she'd read in Beast Boy's journal about Mento. "That your father figure is an overbearing asshole?"

True, he practically hated Mento but family is family. He restrained his urge to chuckle at Jinx's bluntness. "Well, sort of. I know you'll get along with my mom and Larry. Cliff will warm up to you eventually... It's just my dad that I'm worried about."

"You don't think he'll like me?" She asked in a tone laced ever so slightly with worry.

He shrugged for whatever good the gesture was worth. "Mento is a very judgemental person and it takes a lot to change his mind. He has a very one sided view against villains of any description."

She found his answer to not be particularly desirable. "You're saying that you think he won't like me because I was a villain?"

"Mento doesn't really like anything. I'm saying that I know he won't approve of you." He answered truthfully.

* * *

It was the next morning and the birds were chirping, the sun was out and the sky was clear... Except it was practically the opposite of that. The sky was gloomy, dark clouds obscured all traces of the sun and rain fell heavily from said clouds as evidenced by the loud impact sounds it made against their hotel rooms window that reverberated throughout the room. Jinx was wide awake, plotting her next move as the rain soothed her mind. Beast Boy on the other hand still laid there contentedly in a deep slumber.

Eventually, Jinx slipped out of Beast Boy's arms and rolled the young green man on his back as she removed the blanket from him before directing her attention to his obsidian colored boxers.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke to a pleasant warmth located somewhere in the lower portion of his body. In his groggy state of mind, he couldn't determine exactly where the feeling was originating from - he only knew that it was nice. After a few more seconds of laying there, his senses returned and his eyes shot open as he leaned his head up to see just exactly what was going on. "Jinx?"

In a seemingly impossible manner, her eyes twinkled as she directed them up to meet his. She responded with a lustful smirk before speaking. "Good morning, Logan."

It took him a few seconds to snap away from her ever enrapturing eyes, at which point he finally noticed that she was laying before him with her head being supported by her left hand and and her right hand was... "What are you doing?" It was a dumb question on his part.

To her credit, she didn't call him out on his stupidity. "Pleasing my boyfriend to celebrate our first week together, he's done such a good job at taking care of me so far so I thought that I'd return the favor." Her right hand was gently gliding up and down his full erect shaft. The feeling of his manliness in her hand sent subtle shivers down her spine and made her feel... Womanly.

He quickly decided that this was a nice way to wake up but there was still one problem. "Jinx, you know that we can't have sex yet."

"Do blowjobs count?" She naughtily asked.

He gulped. "Uh... No?"

Feeling her confidence rising even further, she smirked. "Good." With that said, Jinx directed her eyes back to his enlarged member so that she could examine it in all of its masculine glory.

_'How on Earth am I going to down all of that green monster? That must be 7 inches!'_ She thought. It's important to make the distinction here that she didn't say she wouldn't try to. _'Challenge accepted.'_ Was her final thought before she engulfed the head of his cock with her warm, wet and inviting mouth. She immediately noted that he didn't have any particular taste but since it was Beast Boy after all, she concluded that she liked it. The gasp that she heard coming from her green lover told her that he liked it as well which was all she needed to know.

Slowly but surely, she bobbed her head back and forth on his member, making sure to swirl her tongue around the head whenever possible - she was doing this for him after all. Her boyfriend continued to groan in delight throughout the entirety of their intimate experience. "Oh god, Jinx... I love you."

She just barely resisted the urge to smile. Smiling meant flexing her facial muscles which in turn meant that her teeth might be forced together which would conclude with one unhappy Beast Boy. She suddenly started taking his member in deeper into her throat which strangely enough, wasn't difficult at all for her to do. At some point Beast Boy had rested both of his hands against the back of her pink head of hair as if to encourage her to continue. She certainly didn't need any encouragement.

She decided to test her limits as she pulled back to his tip and suckled on it gently for a few seconds before pushing forward and forcefully taking the entire length of his cock into her mouth. If Beast Boy were to somehow be capable of any intelligible thought at this point in time then he would've been amazed at the fact that she had no gag reflex.

Jinx was immensely turned on by now. She figured that her panties were probably soaking wet at this point. She had left her matching purple bra and panties on as a sign that she didn't plan on going any further than this but that didn't stop her from reaching her left hand down under so that she could rub her virgin pussy as she dutifully deep throated her man. Beast Boy moaned another obscenity under his breath as she continued to work his shaft. "Fuck baby, I'm going to cum soon."

His quiet admittance had influenced her to double her efforts as she proceeded to both swallow his cock and needily rub her clit at a quicker pace. Strangely enough, she was close to reaching her peak as well and this was just from getting herself off on the thought of pleasing her one and only. She could feel his member start to pulsate in her mouth which she assumed correctly to be a telltale sign that he was about to finish. "Jinx... I'm..."

She was at the base of his cock when she felt his warm seed enter her mouth, prompting her to pull back slightly to the head of his member in order to effectively swallow each drop which she delighted in doing. Her orgasm chose that just now was the perfect time to arrive; it viciously tore throughout her body, causing her to tremble ever so slightly as her eyes briefly flashed a glowing pink from the intense amalgamation of love, happiness, lust and satisfaction.

* * *

They had set off to Midway City far later than originally intended thanks to their amorous escapade but they had also set off both feeling closer and incredibly happy. They had both come to a silent but similar conclusion. _'This will be a memorable trip.'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm still correcting typos in Disregarded. Interesting stuff. So, it's the end of this little story which warrants a longer than usual author's note once more.

Why did I write this? To improve my writing and to try my hand at everything. I didn't want to make a random one shot that's not related to this series so I made this bridge between my two stories which was written in a slightly different manner because A) I didn't want to write a true one shot, B) I didn't want to get sidetracked with another story and C) I predicted that this had the potential to be fun to write, which it was.

The most important thing to note is that I wrote this so that the sequel will be just that much more awesome!

I feel that each chapter in this story is higher in quality than the chapters in Disregarded. Length was never the goal here, just quality, practice and trying different things. I'm pretty sure that I've improved in regards to writing Jinx's character but I'll keep my eye on my writing for her just in case. She's always going to be submissive to BB though because that's what makes me hard. What? Problem? :P

Shout out time! CrimsonKaiserDragon, pinkieiswatchingyou, shugokage and Soul Reaper With a Core Drill - you're all cool beans in my book. Thank you to all of my other loyal readers as well.

I appreciate critical reviews (they help me improve) and I hope that you guys have all enjoyed the read.

Up next: the sequel to Disregarded - I have big plans for it. I will be pushing myself out of my comfort zone (I think) to produce some of the chapters planned for later on so wish me luck.


End file.
